Secretos
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Ahora que Nagihiko ya ha confesado que es Nadeshiko, ¿que otros secretos podría guardar? Basado en shugo chara encore.


Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Secretos

Me dirigía hacia el parque que estaba cerca de mi casa, conversando animadamente con Rhythm y Temari. Bueno, la verdad es que ellos dos conversaban y yo solo sonreía viendo la conversación. Supongo que tenían mucho de que hablar, Temari aunque estuvo un tiempo en su huevo sin poder salir, aun había conocido este mundo y a los guardianes, y la verdad Rhythm estaba interesado en conocer sobre todos, mas que nada a los demás charas; muchas veces había insistido para salir todos los guardianes y pasar con los otros shugo charas antes de que nos marcháramos.

Había disfrutado mucho el poder ser un chico y pasar una temporada siendo quien soy con las personas que aprecio, era tiempo de seguir con la tradición y volver a viajar por el mundo. En cierta forma no me disgustaba, bailar era una de las cosas que mas adoraba en el mundo y siempre formo parte de mi vida, pero eso no significaba que no extrañaría a mis hijos.

De hecho, justamente estaba dirigiéndome para ver a mi mejor amiga, Amu. Ella ya sabia de lo de Nadeshiko desde que le conté en la boda, desde aquel momento no me había dirigido la palabra, ya habíamos terminado clases y no había necesidad de vernos. Yo nunca había querido que estuviera enfadada conmigo, pero era momento en que ella supiera la verdad, antes de que viajara y esperara inútilmente a Nadeshiko por siempre.

Distinguí una cabellera rosa entre el panorama, mientras me concentraba en mis pensamientos y mis charas en su platica, la caminata al para llegar al parque se hizo casi instantánea. Estaba sentada en una banca con un abrigo de cuadros rojos y negros atados por correas en el pecho, un par de botas negras haciendo juego con su chaqueta, y su característica X en una pequeña cola elevada. Charlaba de lo mas feliz con sus charas, estaría feliz de volverlas a ver después de que estuvieron apunto de desaparecer. Apure el paso y en pocos momentos llegue al frente de ella, sin que se percatara aun de mi presencia.

— Hola Amu-chan—le saluda atrayendo su atención, le sonreí amistoso. Ella se levanto como resorte de su asiento mientras un ligero rosa aparecía en sus mejillas, me pareció curioso pero no dije nada.

— ¡Hola chicas!—se anuncio Rhythm con una mano afuera y otra en el bolsillo, brindándoles de un guiño con entusiasmo.

— Es una alegría volver a verlas a todas—con sutileza Temari se hizo notar con tono afable aunque igualmente alegre, luciendo una pequeña sonrisa, seguramente Temaria había extrañado a sus amigas y por fin podía pasar algo de tiempo con ellas.

Las charas de Amu les devolvieron el saludo sin tratar de medir su arrebato, aunque Miki veia un tanto ruborizada a Rhythm, esto en realidad no me impresiono, era de buen saber que Miki le empezaba a gustar un chico-o en este caso chara-con bastante rapidez.

— Uhm, chicas—les llamo ligeramente la atención Amu-chan, sus mejillas ahora se volvieron mas rojas que rosadas, parecía que les trataba de recordar algo a las cuatro; estas no tardaron en reaccionar.

— Bueno chicos, nosotros nos iremos yendo—decía Dia con gracia mientras empezaba a empujar junto con sus hermanas a Rhythm y a Temari.

— ¿Que? Pero yo quería saber que era lo que le quería decir Amu a Nagi—refunfuño un poco mi chara menor, mientras trataba de negarse.

— Ya te diremos nosotras luego, ahora vamonos— siguió Ran, Rhythm sin mas remedio decidió aceptar; mi otra chara veia con sospecha, sin haber hecho escándalo como Rhythm hizo, se fueron. Amu al oír el comentario, hizo ademan para reclamar, pero sus chicas no tardaron en irse volando rápidamente al darse cuenta del enojo de su dueña.

Luego de eso empezamos a caminar por el parque. El silencio era un tanto incomodo, yo solo miraba hacia al frente o de vez en cuando a Amu-chan, ella estaba muy sonrojada mirando hacia abajo como si su vida dependiera de ello, parecía que murmuraba cosas pensando algo y recapacitandolo mucho, la verdad yo no quería apurarla, la ultima vez que nos vimos le dije lo de Nadeshiko y para ella no fue una noticia fácil de asimilar que su mejor amiga era en realidad un chico. Sin embargo, paso un rato-o posiblemente fuera que para mi el tiempo pasaba mas lento-y ella no salia de sus reflexión, quizás fuera como otras veces que ella necesitara un empujón con sus problemas.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Quieres que te ayude con un problema?— decía con calidez y un poco feliz la verdad, aunque ya había venido a pedirme consejo antes la idea de que confiara en mi me animaba bastante.

— ¿Ah? No, no, no es exactamente un problema, bueno la verdad le he dado vueltas al asunto sobre si decirte o no, pero...—y volvió a sumirse en su juicio, realmente a veces era muy distraída y le costaba mucho decidirse, no era de extrañar que tuviera todas esas personalidades chara.

— Tranquila Amu-chan, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa—le exprese con sinceridad, quería que me viera a mi y no ha Nadeshiko, que supiera que en cualquier adversidad siempre podría contar con mi apoyo y que puede decirme lo que sea.

— Bueno, lo que te quería decir es...—sus nervios no se iban, parecía que hacia esfuerzo para no tartamudear, aunque nada podía hacer con respecto a su sonrojo y al aumentar su tono de voz, ya que al principio lo dijo en un murmullo, pero al darse cuenta de que no oí, lo repitió—que me gustas, Nagihiko.

— ¿Eh?—me quede totalmente sorprendido al oír eso, mientras sentía un ligero calor en mis mejillas. Había esperado muchas cosas, que estuviera confundida sobre Tadase e Ikuto, que tuviera dudas de sus personalidades, o incluso que se sintiera dolida con respecto a no decirle sobre Nadeshiko; y sin lugar a dudas, lo que dijo no era parte de la lista de lo que predecía que me diría.

— B-bueno también Ikuto, y Tadase, y hasta un poco Kukai, aunque ahora esta con Utau sin embargo—mientras decía eso levantaba la mirada y negaba con las manos, mientras ya le empezaba a salir algo de humo de la cara. Al oír esas palabras ya comprendía a que se había referido, suspire aliviado.

— Entiendo Amu, la verdad es que yo—le iba a revelar que yo también estaba interesado en ella, cuando por alguna razón, la imagen de Rima-chan sonriéndome se apodero de mi mente. Abrí los ojos confundido, ¿por que pensé en ella?

— Tranquilo Nagihiko, de cualquier forma no es algo muy serio—decía tratando de no darle importancia, aunque tomando en cuenta que ella se sonrojaba mas que nada con Tadase e Ikuto, quizás realmente no fuera gran cosa.

Nuestros charas volvieron y me despedí de Amu-chan, ya les habían contado las chicas a Temari y a Rhythm sobre lo que habíamos estado hablando, sin embargo ambos quisieron oír que había sucedido de mi propia boca. Les conté lo que había pasado, suspirando con cansancio, ya que aun no sabia porque es que en mi mente apareció Rima-chan cuando pensaba en decirle a Amu que me gustaba.

— Y Nagihiko, ¿tu que le respondiste a Amu?—pregunto curiosa Temari con algo de emoción, aunque ella siendo una chica es normal que le gustaran las cosas románticas y las confesiones; Rhythm aunque no se mostrara tan conmoción por la pregunta, se notaba que estaba interesado.

— Yo no le pude decir nada— confesé sin buscar otra salida, decirles una mentira no seria mas que un simple desperdicio de tiempo, ademas que si les platicaba un poco quizás mi mente se aclare y resuelva el dilema. Proseguí a contarles el porque no le dije nada a Amu.

— No lo entiendo Nagihiko, la ultima vez que estaba tu estabas interesado en ella, aunque tampoco he pasado mucho tiempo ahora para saber como es tu relación con ella— decía pensativa, me sorprendió un poco de que supiera lo de Amu, nunca se lo había comentado, pero supongo que no era necesario, después de todo ella era bastante intuitiva.

— ¿A Nagi le gustaba Amu? ¿Por que yo no lo sabia?—pregunto Rhythm confundido y sin entender; el era opuesto a Temari en ese aspecto, tomaba la vida a tal velocidad que no se fijaba en los detalles o en las personas.  
>— Mira Rhythm, no lo sabias porque naciste hace poco, y aunque tuvieras el mismo tiempo que yo eres muy despistado para darte cuenta, y sinceramente las chicas suelen ser mas intuitivas que los chicos—declaro mi chara de cabello morado respondiendole con bastantes argumentos a mi otro chara de cabello azul, este se quedo sin palabras con lo que le dijo, tenia razón en todos esos aspectos. Una vez que Temari puso en su lugar a Rhythm, me miro— Nagihiko, ¿te gusta Rima?<p>

— ¿Que? No, no lo creo; ella siempre me esta llamando mentiroso y se oculta de mi, sin contar que siempre le digo a Amu-chan cuando llora falsamente y discutimos a menudo—alegue exponiendo mi punto de mi vista, me pareció un tanto ridículo el razonamiento de ella.

— De hecho Nagi en el tiempo que llevamos contigo ambos se han llevado muy bien, fue gracias a su ayuda que pudimos purificar todos esos huevos, ademas de que te vestiste como Nadeshiko cuando te lo pidió, y en un par de ocasiones han sido manipulada por ella— debatió, mientras Rhythm le apoyaba en silencio asintiendo con la cabeza enérgicamente. Yo me empece a sentir algo avergonzado, cuando en mi mente apareció cuando reímos juntos, la vez en que yo le dije que lo que quedaba era una sonrisa y no las lagrimas, inmediatamente me sonroje ligeramente, solo baje la cabeza pensativo.

Llegamos a casa y aun no salia de mis pensamientos, creo que en mas de una ocasión Temari y Rhythm me hablaron, pero no procesaba sus preguntas, ni siquiera les respondí a mama o a mi tía cuantos estas me saludaron-o supongo que lo hicieron, no pensaba en ellas realmente-. Me tire en la cama una vez que llegue a mi habitación, suspirando con cansancio y mirando el techo, aun con el rubor y la imagen de Rima-chan riendo no se apartaba de mi mente, sonreí un poco, algo me decía que ya había hallado mi respuesta.

**Días**** mas tarde... **

Me despedía de todos los ex-guardianes y mis queridos amigos, ya era hora, con la llegada del inicio de la primavera yo me iría a viajar por el mundo aprendiendo de la danza. Todos estábamos tristes pero creo que en el fondo estaban felices de que hiciera lo que amaba, ademas de que estaba seguro de que comprendían perfectamente las circunstancias, todos menos Yaya-chan que se agarro a mi pierna llorando que no me fuera, pero al final lo acepto con gimoteos.

Con cada uno fue diferente, con Hotori-kun fue un apretón de manos y unas palabras de aliento, quizás eramos muy formales en nuestra relación pero sinceramente era mi mejor amigo; Yaya-chan me abrazo llorando y yo le correspondí el abrazo compresivo, sabia que a ella le fue mas fácil que a los otros ya que podía demostrar su inconformidad, pero todos la comprendíamos; Amu-chan también me abrazo, se que le era difícil porque ella ya se había tenido que despedir de Nadeshiko por un viaje en el mundo, aunque realmente no fue una despedida, antes de soltarla le dije que estaba seguro que algún día, encontraría al hombre que su corazón definitivamente amara, ella me sonrió sonrojada; llegue hasta Rima-chan, con ella no se veía lagrimas o muecas tristeza, llevaba su cara normal y con frialdad, no obstante, en sus ojos pude ver algo de melancolía, lo que fue suficiente consuelo para, ella no pareció notar que me di cuenta, así que dijo un simple "Adiós Nagihiko", yo solo sonreí, rara vez decía mi nombre, me acerque a ella y en unos instantes bese su mejilla, sintiendo como esta se calentaba, yo seguía sonriendo como si nada y le dije "Adiós, Rima-chan"

Di la vuelta yendo hacia la sección de abordaje solamente con mi bolso de mi mano y mis charas de compañía. Temari me sonreía porque lo que había hecho, posiblemente sabiendo quien era la nueva persona en mi corazón, mientras Rhythm aun un poco confundido, me daba su aprobación con el pulgar. Mi sonrisa no disminuyo mientras me acercaba al avión, me había alegrado desde el dia de la boda el que mis amigos supieran mi secreto y que no tuviera que mentir mas, y sin embargo, ahora volvía a viajar con un secreto en mis hombros, pero si había podido soportar por tantos años el secreto de Nadeshiko, podría aguantar el secreto de que me gustaba Rima-chan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Uff! Hasta que termine, me obligue por 5 horas pero al final lo termine. Veran, esta idea se me ocurrio gracias a un video- Dirty Little Secret Nagihiko Fujisaki -y la verdad no pude contenerme a escribir, tratando de mejorar mi descripcion, estuve fastidiandome hasta el cansancio, aunque hice un abuso excesivo de "pero" "aunque" "aun" entre otras, y estoy totalmente segura que emplee mal las ";".

Bien, ya que mi ultimo shot me preguntaron, supongo que a algunas le asaltara la duda. Con respecto a Viviendo con mi mejor amiga...ya he escrito algo pero realmente no me esta saliendo, pensaba en escribir algo esta semana santa, pero soy moderadora en amuto sekaii-un foro de shugo chara que les recomiendo a todas-y con la llegada de un concurso no he tenido tiempo ni de decir "pio".

Sin embargo, decidi tomarme el dia libre con eso para poder escribir, pero viendo que mi inspiracion esta caprichosa y que quede agotada por sacarle la chicha a este fic, vere si me tomo mas dias libres con respecto a ser mod.

Una cosa que me tiene muy alegre es que... ¡Este es mi decimo rimahiko! Sip amigos, ya llevo 10 rimahikos, y aunque he tenido mis EPIC FAIL, me alegro que al final este mejorando como con este shot.

Estoy totalmente segura que a varias no les a gustado mucho este rimahiko, ¿por que? sencillo, hubo un toque de amuhiko-me da escalofrio solo de pensarlo-y realmente el romance fue solo una pizca. Como veran, aun sigo en mi busqueda de la verdadera esencia del rimahiko, ya he planeado un par de one-shot con mucha miel, pero antes de eso, quiero hacer bien las personalidades de Rima y Nagi, y siento que con lo que he escrito hoy he dado un paso mas cerca de mi objetivo, y estoy segura que un dia, podre hacer un fic con sus verdaderas personalidades harto de cursilerias-aun no se como, pero estoy decidida-

Muy bien, eso era todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se despide,

Lira.


End file.
